1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for discharging liquid such as ink or the like, and particularly, relates to a configuration for mounting a liquid container for storing the liquid.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various technologies for discharging the liquid such as ink or the like supplied from a liquid container that is detachably mounted have been proposed. For example, in JP-A-2004-122462, a configuration for suppressing evaporation of ink by installing a sealing rubber around a joint portion through which ink is supplied from an ink tank and fixing the ink tank to the sealing rubber is disclosed. In a state where the ink tank and the sealing rubber are fixed to each other by the ink, dropout of the sealing rubber can be generated together with the ink tank in a process for removing the ink tank. Accordingly, a configuration in which the sealing rubber is fixed by using a caulking portion is disclosed in FIG. 7 of JP-A-2004-122462.
However, it is unlikely to accurately determine the position of the ink tank in a configuration where the caulking portion for fixing the sealing rubber interferes with the ink tank.